101 Hyakuyas
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: This is a story of a young man, his beloved and their six children. One day they meet an old aquantance of Guren's who has a certain project on hand. Then he decides he wants Mika and Yuu's kids as a part of his project but gets denied of what he wants, Ferid will take extreme measures to get what he wants. Will Mika and Yuu be able to protect their family or become victims?
1. At the Begining

**Title:** 101 Hyakuyas

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

 **Hi guys! This time I bring you a SotE with Disney's 101 Dalmatians. This chapter ended up longer than I thought but I hope I started good with this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **At the Beginning**

 ** _This is my story, and it begins in Tokyo, Japan. Not too long ago. And yet so much has happened that it feels like it's been an eternity. At that time, I had lived in a small apartment just outside the park with my foster 'father' because I don't exactly like to call him my father and he didn't mind that._**

The camera zooms in on the inside of the small apartment, seeing a man in his late twenties or early thirties with short blonde, actually white hair and eyes as blue as a clear sky, wearing a red button up shirt with khakis and brown shoes, writing and playing a new a song for his piano. **_This man is my foster 'father', Shinya Hiragi. He had a passion for music and not yet married, no plans for marriage anywhere in his head, actually._**

Then we see a young sixteen year old boy with blonde wavy hair that reaches his shoulders and covers his ears completely, deep ocean blue eyes that make you think of a sapphire, wearing a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up at his elbows, black slacks, two black belts crossed in the front and back that look like an x and black boots that reach up to his knees. The teen is just lounging by a window that overlooked the streets, as he listens to Shinya playing behind him.

 ** _Now I am the one in the spotlight. My name is Mikaela Hyakuya, Mika for short. Some would say that having a life like mine or Shinya's is very glamorous. But unfortunately for me, it was just straight up dull with there being very little to do in the apartment._**

 ** _It was clear as day that my foster 'father' needed someone. However I can't just leave it to him because then we would both be single for the rest of our lives. So it had been my duty to browse around. Knowing his interests and keeping the magazines, books and articles he had found around the apartment in mind, I had an idea of what to search for. Funny thing is that he is not interested in dating a girl, so it had to be a guy. Many would think that two people of the same gender in a relationship is just not acceptable, but I believed that love is love, no matter what form or gender as long as they are happy._**

Pulling out a few magazines he had stashed under his lounger, Mika scans over them and the contents inside. Mika had found it funny that Shinya has been writing romantic music when he knows very little to zero on the genre and never dated anyone for as long as Mika has known him. Looking out the window, Mika could see a few pairs walking up and down the sidewalks, making sure they are not married or dating.

Many pairings that had walked past the apartment just didn't click in Mika's mind with some already in a relationship while others just weren't in the same age group as either of them and the different styles were too much.

As he slumps onto his hand, thinking that this search is hard and quite problematic, Mika notices a different pair that really caught his attention. One of the pair is a boy his age with black hair that appears neat and messy at the same time, sharp emerald green eyes, wearing a black shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket with a black and white pattern on his back that appear like seraph wings, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans and combat boots. Just seeing the boy made Mika's heart race and his face to become warm with blush.

Looking over to the guy that is with the boy, Mika knew that this guy would be perfect for Shinya; he appeared to be the same age as Shinya if not older with short black hair, purple eyes, wearing a black tank top under a red vest, dark pants and brown shoes. Getting a second look on them as they walk by, Mika knew they were perfect.

Seeing the pair enter the park, Mika knew that would be a perfect place to arrange a meeting. Then he remembered that Shinya doesn't stop working for another half hour. Knowing it would be too late if they wait too long, Mika comes up to Shinya and says, "Hey Shinya, don't you think it's time you take a break?"

Taking a look at the clock, Shinya says as he stretches, "I still have some time on my work, Mika."

"I know, but it's a beautiful day outside and the weather is nice. You deserve a break so why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Mika suggests as he points to outside the window.

Seeing that it is indeed clear outside, Shinya gives a single nod. Smiling with excitement, Mika steps out into the hallway with Shinya grabbing the keys and locking their apartment door.

A few minutes later, the two are in the park with Mika walking quite fast, keeping his eyes out for the pair he saw earlier with Shinya having to run to keep up with the teen. "Mika, what's the rush?" Shinya is a bit out of breath as he tries to keep up with the fast paced teen. Glancing around, Mika could see that the other pairs he saw earlier were also at the park, relaxing and doing whatever on a nice day like today.

Hearing a barking dog from around one corner, Mika kept walking with Shinya slightly scolding him, "Would you slow down, Mika?!"

Passing by a couple where one of them is painting while his partner is posing for him by the river under the bridge, Mika started to get a little anxious. **_Just as I was beginning to think they have already left or didn't even make it, I finally spot them!_** Finally able to locate the two, seeing them sitting on a bench under an apple blossom tree with the man reading and the teen more laid back as he listens to music with his forest green headphones, Mika could only get excited that they are so close to meet.

So knowing that Shinya will just want to sit on the grass and enjoy nature, the two walk over to a patch of grass by a small bush of white and gold irises with the teenager being curious about them, especially the blonde. Feeling someone glance at him, Mika looks back until his sapphire eyes met emerald. Having a somewhat closer look at each other, both boys could feel their cheeks warm with blush, knowing just how drawn they are to each other for some reason.

Without realizing it, both boys had suddenly found themselves standing in front of each other without Shinya or the man noticing. Just standing before each other only cause their cheeks to become a little more red before Mika finally spoke, "Today is a beautiful day, don't you think?"

Nodding a bit, the boy says, "It is very nice out."

"Perfect for a stroll. Care to join?" Mika offers as he starts heading over to one of the trails.

"Oh, yeah sure." he nods again and the two start strolling down the trail.

"My name is Mikaela, Mika for short." Mika starts a new conversation as they walk on.

"I'm Yuichiro, my friends call me Yuu." the ravenette replies. As they walk on, the two boys shared conversations and different topics, getting to know each other real quick.

"Are you serious, Mika? Your foster father Shinya writes music for a genre he barely knows anything about?" Yuu asks with a bit of a laugh in his voice after hearing what Mika's life with Shinya is like.

"Yep. Sometimes I just don't understand what goes through that white head of his while he works at his piano or any of the instruments he has scattered all over our apartment." Mika replies as he thought about all those times he has watched Shinya since they day he was adopted when he was twelve.

"So he's a musician? Well my foster father Guren was in the military as a lieutenant. By the time he had adopted me when I was twelve, he left the army since he felt he never got enough sleep over the years. So now he is a chief at the police station." Yuu adds as he remembers the day he got a new family.

"Where did you used to live before you were adopted?" Mika had became curious after hearing he was also adopted when he was twelve.

"The Hyakuya Orphanage."

As soon as he heard the name of the orphanage he once lived at as well, Mika's eyes widen in surprise, stopping in his tracks. Then he remembered that there was a boy he knew at the orphanage that was his best friend before they were both adopted but at different times. Now that he thinks about it, having a much closer look at Yuu, Mika realizes that he resembles that boy so much, just older.

"Mika, are you ok?" Yuu asks, snapping Mika out of his train of thought, a little concerned as to why he stopped.

"Yuu, do you remember a boy who you were friends with at the orphanage? One that did everything with you together?" Mika asks, now hoping that this teen is his friend from his childhood.

Now Yuu is becoming surprised. "Yes, there was a boy I was always with at the orphanage. Now that I see you, you remind me a lot of him." Now there is silence between them as they just stand where they stood, searching each other's eyes.

As it becomes crystal clear, tears begin to form in their eyes as Mika raises a single hand and gently place it on Yuu's cheek. "Yuichiro?"

Doing the same but with the opposite side, Yuu whispers as he pulls Mika closer, "Mikaela?" Feeling their hearts become warm now that they have finally found each other, the two stand close together as they touch foreheads and the tears begin to escape their eyes.

Both being very beyond thrilled to be back together, the blond could hear something like someone is jogging, then quickly realizing it is more than one person jogging. Glancing over Yuu's shoulder, Mika sees that there were people running a marathon. Realizing they are right in the way, Mika quickly grabs Yuu and just as they were moving to get out of the way of the marathon, they ended up slipping right into the river with Mika taking the impact so Yuu ended up on top of him, less wet.

Once the marathon had run completely by, Yuu sits up in Mika's lap and asks, "You ok, Mika?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to take the blow for me though."

"It's ok, I would take the blow for you anytime, Yuu-chan, just like the old days." Mika gives him the same smile he would always give back when they were kids at the orphanage, which Yuu returns the smile.

Then the two hear someone laughing and saw that Shinya stood at the edge with a smile while Guren is laughing his head off at seeing the teens' situation. "See that you two decided to go for a swim." Guren says as he starts to calm down.

"Are you two alright?" Shinya kneels down and offers his hand to help them out of the river.

"We're fine." Yuu replied as Shinya helped him out.

"There was a marathon so we tried to get out of the way but ended up slipping into the river." Mika adds as Guren helps him out.

"Then let's head back and get you two dried up." And so the four left the park for Shinya and Mika's apartment since it was much closer, with the adults telling the teens that they were in the military with Shinya being Guren's right hand man as they fought battles together before retiring around the time they had adopted the boys when they were kids.


	2. Loving Family and Unexpected Visitor

**Hey my dear readers. Forgive me for not uploading on here, just like with CinderYuu I've been mostly uploading my works over at AO3 and forgot I was uploading some of them on . But now 101 Hyakuyas will be on here as well. I hope you all will enjoy this story. I also have chapter three already written so you all get two new chapters. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Loving Family and an Unexpected Visitor**

Some time later, Yuu and Mika have gotten married and are having their own family. They had started with adopting eleven year old Akane, who is currently playing with six year old Ako and five year old Fumie that were both adopted a month after nine year old Chihiro, currently reading in silence while eight year old Kouta and four year old Taichi play catch outside.

As the two loving parents relax together by a large window of their new home since the apartment was too small for the two teens and the former soldiers, Mika and Yuu can hear Shinya work on a new song on his piano upstairs, Guren going through some paperwork from the station he works at and one of their hired housemaids who is one of Yuu's friends Shinoa bringing a tea tray for Guren and Shinya's afternoon tea.

Turning his attention to his surroundings as he holds Yuu close, Mika watches as the second housemaid Mitsuba goes outside to give Kouta and Taichi some hot chocolate to help warm them up in the cool Autumn day with Yoichi sweeping outside, aware that Kimizuki is working on lunch in the kitchen and then sees Shinya join Guren.

With a loving family, a devoted partner and great friends with the staff, Mika felt he could never ask for anything better than this. That is until he could feel Yuu tense up in his arms after they heard a particular honk from a car down the road. Sitting up, Yuu becomes terrified, knowing full well who is coming. "Mika, it's him. The devil man."

That is all Mika needed to know as he glares in the direction the vehicle is coming from. "Gather the kids and go hide, Yuu-chan." In that instant, Yuu hurries to gather their children and takes all six with him to hide in one of the windowless rooms and quickly shuts the door

To hear the black vehicle come to a screeching halt in front of their home, Shinya cheeks to see a man with his long silver hair tied in the back by a long black ribbon step out of his beloved car and approaches the house. "Guren, it's an old acquaintance of yours." Just then, aware of the visitor's reputation, a new song comes to Shinya's mind as he already starts on the lyrics.

 **Ferid Bathory, Ferid Bathory**

 **If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**

 **To see him is take a sudden chill**

 **Ferid, Ferid**

 **He's like a spider waiting for the kill**

 **Look out for Ferid Bathory**

With this brand new excitement, Shinya hurries back up to his music room to continue with the song.

To hear who has come so unexpectedly while glaring after his happy sweetheart, Guren stands once they hear their guest ring the doorbell, with Mitsuba answering the door before it swung open and force her into the wall, causing the blonde girl to glare at the rude man. "Guren dear!"

Man, does he hate to be called that, but Guren remains polite to their guest. "How are you doing?" he asks as he hears Shinya starts to play a high beat tune on his piano in delight.

"Just miserable, dear, as usual. Just retched." As the man walks around the parlor, clearly in search of something, the still burning cigarette he had in his hand starts to fill the room with smoke.

"Where are they?" Ferid asks all of a sudden as he continues his search.

Not enjoying the smoke as he plugs his nose, Guren gives Mika and the housemaids a signal to open all of the windows in the parlor. Without being told twice, Mika, Shinoa and Mitsuba went right to opening the windows so the smoke could go out and allowing fresh air into the parlor.

After checking the kitchen only to be quickly shooed out by Kimizuki, Ferid then demands this time, "For heaven's sake where are they?"

"Who are you looking for, Ferid?" Guren asks as Mika keeps a very close eye on the man.

"The children!" Ferid exclaims. "Just tell me where are the little brats!"

"Oh. Yuichiro has taken them for a stroll through the park." Guren is quick to answer so Ferid doesn't go for the room that they are actually hiding in.

"Really? Then why isn't the father Mikaela with them?" Ferid then turns to Mika and gives him a wicked smirk.

First Mika glares at the man. "Yuu-chan wanted to spend quality time with them and I had offered to help the staff."

"Well isn't that sweet." Then Ferid turns his attention to one picture hanging on the wall; a recently taken photo of Mika, Yuu and the six children they adopted into their family. "Yes, the eight of you make such a sweet sight."

"Would you like some tea, Ferid?" Guren offers, but Ferid dismisses the offered beverage.

"No thank you, dear. I'll come back another time. I need to return to the studio." Ferid waves them all off as he leaves with a slam on the front door.

Even with the man gone, the dark glare remains on Mika's face. Ferid Bathory's 'studio' is actually a place where he would take young children to so they can be used a playthings for him and his clients. There had been many angered parents that had wanted to stop this sick madman, but Ferid is a very rich and powerful individual that had power even over the police, for if anyone interferes with his work, he threatened that he would rape those who defy him.

Since they can't save any of the other children of Japan, Mika, Yuu, Guren, Shinya and the staff made it their mission to protect Akane and the other five children from Ferid's evil grasp. Once he knew the man is gone, Mika enters the room his family is hiding in to see all of their kids gathered around Yuu on the floor, a couple had been crying silently as the older two appear scared as Yuu holds all of them close. "Yuu-chan."

As soon as they saw their father, the boys and Fumie scurry over to him as Mika comforts them. "That devil man wants to make our kids into his next playthings." Yuu speaks up as he holds Akane, Chihiro and Ako close, as if to shield them from the world.

Then Mika scooches closer to his husband, wraps an arm around his shoulders and gives him a smile. "Oh don't worry, Yuu-chan. You know that nothing will happen to these six as long as we, Shinya, Guren, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki are here with them."

"But we're not always going to be with them and Ferid will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Yuu says, voice very scared for his children.

Just seeing his beloved appear so scared for their family caused the blonde's heart to sink. Without another word, Mika holds Yuu closer as they keep the kids beside them, planting a kiss to his temple to comfort him.


	3. Ferid's Deal

**And here's chapter 3 like I promised, chap 4 is currently in the makings. What did you guys think of what I did with Ferid? You know in a way, that sneaky, perverted vampire is similar to Cruella de Vil so I had thought he would fit the part. I hope you all are enjoying this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ferid's Deal**

Since that unexpected visit from an unwanted guest, the Hyakuya family hasn't seen the man for a while. Without seeing Ferid, things had just gone back to normal. The children have been attending school, Shinya working on his music, Guren taking care of his duties at the police station, the staff keeps things running smoothly around the house, and Mika and Yuu able to spend quality time together.

And so, one dark, stormy night, after the children had their homework done, had a very good dinner and cleaned up from their busy day, Yuu and Mika tuck Akane and the others in bed in the largest bedroom in the house so that the six could all sleep together in the three bunk beds, the walls covered by pastel purple wallpaper, beige carpet, the white wardrobe for the girls tucked in one corner with the blue dresser for the boys next to Kouta and Taichi's bunk, a few toys and dolls scattered around the room, and soft blue curtains over the four tall windows now closed for the night.

Hearing a clap of thunder after seeing a flash of lightning, the two parents notice that while Akane, Chihiro and Kouta sleep soundly, the thunder scares Ako, Fumie and Taichi. "I'll stay with them until the storm stops." Yuu offers, knowing full well that the younger three hate storms.

Mika then nods. "That's a good idea. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Yuu nods and he settles with Fumie, Ako and Taichi. With that, Mika leave the room and shuts the door gently and then heads downstairs to join Shinya and Guren as Shinoa brings some evening tea and scones. "So Yuichiro is staying with the young ones?" Shinya asks after sipping his tea.

"Yeah, the younger three hate storms like this so Yuu-chan is staying with them until the storm passes." Mika answers as he sits beside Shinya and takes his own tea cup as Shinoa then takes the one left, stating that she'll keep it warm for Yuu to have later.

Time seems to now go by slowly as the three enjoy tea and scones, all the while listening to the thunder and rain, not to be let up soon. That was when they heard a knock on the door before it was opened from outside to see Ferid stand there, a wicked smirk on his face. "Well well, good evening." Ferid greets the three men and the staff, all of them glaring at the intruding man.

"Ferid, what brings you here?" Guren asks since no one wants to deal with this man.

"I came with a deal." Ferid answers with a sneer, causing the others to hate him more with each passing second.

"What deal?" Guren and Shinya ask all at once, Mika getting a very bad feeling as Ferid takes out a check book. No doubt that he throws his money around to make others hand over poor, defenseless children into his greedy hands for his work.

At a table, Ferid then takes out a pen. "My deal is that if you give me those six children, I'll set you for life with part of my fortune since you can't make a fortune with Shinya's music and you won't be needed to be a police, dear Guren." At that statement, Shinya and Mika's glares become even darker.

"There is no way I'll allow you to just take Akane and the others away from us, you devil." Mika snaps at the man.

"Now then," Ferid starts to write the check out that he'll give them as he ignores Mika's warning, "when can the children leave their parents? Next week? Two weeks?"

Before he could say anything else about when he can take the kids, Shinya has had enough with this man. "They will never leave."

Ferid didn't seem pleased to hear that as he glares at Shinya. "What?"

"We are not giving you any of the kids. Not a single one will go with you. Do I make myself clear?" Shinya makes it clear that they will protect those six kids from this perverted man.

Then Ferid nearly scoffs. "Guren dear, surely he's not serious."

"No I mean it. Not a single one of those kids will leave with you. And that is my final word." Shinya says with Mika nodding his head along with the staff.

To see that they won't take his offer to be richer after handing over what he wants, Ferid couldn't hold his anger in as he tears up the check. "Very well, keep the brats for all I care. I'm through with all of you. I'll get even, I swear. You'll be sorry, you fools! You idiots!" With that, Ferid leaves the house and storms away, already planning a way to get those six children.

"Well done, Shinya." Guren holds his lover and plants a kiss to his temple, so proud of how he had handled Ferid.

"Oh he was a blooming hero!" Mitsuba cheers.

Then Mika, with a smile, takes this chance to head back upstair and enters the children's room to find Yuu tucking Ako, Fumie and Taichi into bed. "Yuu-chan, the children are now safe. Shinya told that devil man off. He's gone. Now he's gone for good."

This is wonderful news. "Oh Mika." Yuu wraps his arms around his husband's neck and the two hold each other close, watching over their sleeping family with warm smiles, knowing that all six will be safe from now on.


	4. Intruders

**Here's chapter 4 like I promised. Do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Intruders**

A few nights have past since Ferid's deal have been rejected and the man had been told off by Shinya. Since then, Ferid has not made an appearance and things were back to normal. At the moment, Mika, Yuu and their six children are currently watching a TV program of the young ones' favorite hero, a teenage boy named Asuramaru giving chase of the show's main villain Lest Karr, both on horseback as the chase scene takes place in a barren desert.

"Come on, Asuramaru." Kouta and Akane cheer for the young hero.

"Go get him, Asura." Ako adds, Taichi attempting to copy Asuramaru's wolf cry.

"Trust me, he'll get that thief." Kouta says, keeping his eyes set on the TV.

"After all, Asuramaru is the greatest individual in the entire world." Akane says.

"He's even better than father!" Kouta agrees.

Then Fumie shakes her head in disagreement before facing Mika. "No one is better than father."

With a smile, Mika plants a kiss on the top of Fumie's head. "What do you think he'll do, father?" Ako asks, snuggling closer to Mika.

Mika first pats her shoulder as he hold his daughter close. "Shh. Let's wait and see."

Watching the show, Asuramaru has Lest Karr cornered at the rocky terrain of the desert, watching him take cover behind a few boulders, hiding from the hero. "Now he's being a coward!" Chihiro says with a laugh.

"Oh that good for nothing Lest Karr. I would be happy to be the one to tear his gizzard out." Kouta mumbles.

But that did not sound right to Yuu. "Kouta, where did you ever hear such talk? Most certainly not from your dad."

Before Yuu could glare accusingly at his husband, Chihiro speaks up, "He heard it from Papap Shinya." Now with Yuu mumbling under his breath about having a word with Shinya later, the family gets back to watching their show. Just as Asuramaru is looking around his surroundings, Lest Karr is seen, his gun drawn and getting ready to shoot.

"Watch out, Asura."

Lest Karr shoots, missing Asuramaru as he ducks. "Don't worry, Fumie." Kouta reassures his sister. Now watching his words since Yuu is watching him. "He'll get him, all right."

As the show continues, Lest Karr shoots at Asuramaru as the hero does a dodge roll from one boulder to the next in order to get close to the thief and arresting him. To see he had missed his target, Ako's smile grew. "He missed him!"

The show starting to get very exciting, the six children all tremble with excitement, Mika and Yuu sharing a smile before returning their attention back to the screen. "Hey dad, I'm hungry." Taichi speaks up as he faced Yuu.

Then both Yuu and Mika gave him disapproving looks. "Taichi, you just had your dinner."

"I'm sorry but I am, just the same." Taichi lowers his head, trying hard to ignore his rumbling stomach as he returns to watching the show.

Then Lest's shadow is seen, pointing his gun in the direction he last saw Asuramaru, turning off the safety mode on his gun. At the gunshot, the children turn away in fear before Chihiro checks the screen. "Oh dear, he got Asuramaru this time."

Kouta shakes his head in disagreement. "Nah, he missed. Good old Asuramaru is acting," but then he checked the screen again as Lest Karr steps out of hiding, smirking, "I think."

With his rival approaching, acting all triumphant, Asuramaru snaps awake and tackles Lest Karr, the two wrestling until they both fell into the river. As the two fought in the fast flowing water, heading straight for the waterfall, the narrator of the shows says the episode's epilogue, "Don't miss next week's exciting episode. Who will triumph?"

Kouta saw that as an obvious question. "Asuramaru always wins. He and his team!" He and his siblings cheer the last part together.

And so, as the show comes to a close, Yuu and Mika start ushering all six kids to bed, Guren and Shinya waiting for the two since the four were going to be heading out for a nice walk to and through the park. Once all six are tucked in bed and they bid them all goodnight, Mika gently shuts the door, the two meeting up with Guren and Shinya, their coats on as the November evening wind is cold.

With the four leaving for their walk, Shinoa finishes with dusting and sweeping, Mitsuba turns off the tv, Yoichi closes the curtains for the night and Kimizuki finishes with washing and putting dishes away. Then while the four were chilling in the living room with Mitsuba reading, Shinoa knitting, and Kimizuki and Yoichi playing cards, they hear the doorbell ring. Setting her knitting down, Shinoa answers the door to find two men standing outside, one with short purple hair, the other with short black hair, but she had noticed they both had red eyes.

Bowing their heads in greeting, the one with purple hair says, "Good evening, ma'am. We are here to inspect your electricity to make certain it is running properly."

"Well, I do appreciate you wanting to check, but we never made an appointment with the company." Shinoa says, shaking her head just as Mitsuba and the guys join her.

"Yes well, today we're doing a free inspection. All for your own safety." the second man speaks.

This did not sound right. "I'm afraid we can't allow you in, not when our masters are currently out." Just as Shinoa closes the door on them, the two change tactic as they force entry, with Rene signaling a few other strange men to follow them in as well.

The four attempted to stop the intruders, but Lacus and Rene push them into the living room, shutting the door tight and keeping it shut as the others collect what they came for. Once all six men had everything, they hurry out of the house and back to the vehicle with Rene and Lacus right behind them.

Now able to open the door, Shinoa and Kimizuki hurry to the front door to see the vehicle speeding off while Mitsuba and Yoichi check to see what they could have taken. "They are nothing but sneak thieves!" Shinoa exclaims with Kimizuki flipping them off.

Heading back inside, the two ponder over what they could have taken when they heard Mitsuba scream and Yoichi yelling, "Kimizuki, Shinoa! Get up here!"

It was all coming from the children's room. Fear creeping up their spines, Shinoa and Kimizuki rush upstairs to the room to see that all of the beds were empty. Realization hitting all four, they all run outside, calling out, "Police! Help! The children have been kidnapped! Someone please help!"


End file.
